


Retrouvailles

by malurette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cousins, Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen, Strained Relationships, Twins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Et si, des années après la saga de Cell, après avoir vécu si longtemps sans chercher à avoir de nouvelles l’un de l’autre, les routes de C18 et C17 se croisaient à nouveau ?
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Retrouvailles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Dragon Ball Z  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** C18, C17 et leurs familles respectives  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Toriyama Akira, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « …vous et le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi, vous ne vous détestiez pas? »  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post série ; Saikyô Jump Q&A 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Vous détestiez Papa ? demande l’un des deux morpions, les yeux humides.

Krillin hésite, mal à l’aise. Il n’a jamais aimé faire de la peine aux enfants. C18 aurait moins de scrupules, envers des inconnus en tout cas, mais au fil des ans elle a appris un certain tact et à ménager amis et famille. Elle ne considère pas encore ceux là comme tels, mais elle voit que sa propre fille est ravie de se découvrir une paire de cousins et ne va pas doucher son enthousiasme.

\- Disons que nous n’étions pas exactement amis et que nous le croyions disparu…


End file.
